Last Stand
by Kaelte
Summary: Just something I threw together


The hardened mechwarriors of the 23rd century ruled the battle field. They sat in their battlemechs and dealt hot death down upon the foe. When two mechs met on the field of battle it was a sight to behold. This is from the logs of Dervel Alline, one such mechwarrior. He was part of the Falcon Lance in the strike against the Clanner base on Trimera Prime.  
  
"Engines online, Weapons online, Sensors online, all systems nominal" Toned the female voice that seemed to come from everywhere at once. A bead of sweat ran down Dervels face but it wasn't from the heat. No matter how many mission he went on he always got nervous just as they were to be deployed. He looked out the side window of the cockpit at his lance mates. He saw them setting their systems and double checking weapons. That site reassured him a little bit and he went back to his own preparations for the drop. The drop ship lurched as it hit the atmosphere and a new icon popped up in his HUD. The timer read 5 minutes and it scrolled down rapidly. The gruff voice of the commander broke into his isolated silence. "OK men Here we go. We have 5 minutes until landing on the surface of this god-forsaken planet and the Clanners are waiting for us. Lances Fox, Wolf and Falcon will circle around back while the other Lances attack from the front to draw their fire. Today we will see Clanner blood stain the ground. WHAT DO YOU SAY MEN." Dervels voice rose in unison with the rest of his lancemates in a roar over the radio. Whatever nervousness he had was gone now and the only thing he felt now was the adrenaline coursing though his veins, turning his blood to molten fire. His lance consisted of 2 Blackhawks and 2 Bushwackers. He had done most of his training in a Blackhawks so he considered himself lucky when he was chosen to pilot on in this mission. It was fats and mobile and could bring down most mechs with ease. The voice toned that there was one minute left before drop. He closed his eyes and offered a silent prayer that he and his lancemates may live through this day. The voice snapped him out of his meditation. "10 seconds to drop" He sighed and waited for the drop and when he would regain control of mech. He was attached into a drop sled that carried his whole lance within 100 meters of the surface before they broke off. "9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…Beginning drop sequence" The sled lurched and Dervel watched as the ship slid past as a blur of metal as the sled was jettisoned out of the drop chute. He looked down and the ground seemed to rush towards him. He could already see the other lances beginning the assault on the front of the fortress. The fortress held a full Galaxy of mechs. He could see the beams of coherent energy lance out from the mechs towards their targets. Missiles streaked through the air leaving a white trail in their wake. The battle seemed eerie and not real because he was to far away to hear the sounds of battle. One of the other sleds exploded 300 meters off to his left. The shockwave could even be felt from that far away as 4 mechs went critical. The pilots didn't even have time to eject. He felt a sea of rage well up inside of him. He would make the clanners pay for their deaths in blood. "Break sequence initiated" The voice sounded like thunder in the silence of his position above the raging battle. Here we go he thought to himself. The was a small explosion and he was free of the sled. He activated his jump jets to slow his descent. He looked around for his lancemates and saw they were there with him. They landed almost simultaneously. He switched his radar to active and flipped to his first weapons group. He checked his radar that all his mates had made it to the ground safely. They were there. He could hear the battle as his lance leader then burst over the radar. "Lancemates fall into attack pattern Sigma and continue on to op point able. Intelligence says there should only be light mechs and some vehicular resistance but be on the look out." He took a deep breath and fell in with the others in box formation, each one covering their direction. They proceeded on the course laid in. Suddenly on of the other lance members came in over the radio. "Harraser tanks and Pitbulls coming in from the east. There are about …." He couldn't finish his sentence before the lance member ahead of Dervel broke in. "A star of Elementals coming in from the north." Dervel sucking a seething breath. Bloody toads. Elementals had a reputation of going after the knee joints as incapacitating a mech that way. The lance leader broke in with new orders. "Lance members Aya and Kaleb go after the Pitbulls, Lance member Dervel you are with me. We will take care of the elementals." The reply was instantaneous. Orders are what keep a soldier on the thin and narrow when everything around them goes are cockeyed. He turned to meet the rush of elementals at maximum range before they could get in close enough to do to much damage. Dervel locked on to the nearest one but before he could destroy it his commander shattered the power armor with a large beam of red light. He locked onto another and fired a double burst of lasers just to make sure. He was rewarded with the small explosion as the mech was annihilated. A burst of missiles from the commander resulted in the destruction of the other two elementals. "Good job Lancemate" His Leader complimented him. "Lets go see if we can help Aya and Kaleb"  
"Yes sir"  
They both ran double time to where their lancemates were engaged in a battle with the vehicles. Dozens of smoking wreckages lay around them as they battled it out with a swarm of harrasers. Every shot seemed to find their target but there were just so many. The swarm engulfed the Leader and Dervel as soon as they arrived on the scene. They fired franticly into the swarm but there seemed to be no end to them. Just then a barrage of missiles and auto cannon fire tore through the swarm and significantly reduced the numbers. New voices came to them over the intercom. "Lances Fox and Wolf reporting. You seemed to need some help."   
"Thanks Fox and Wolf now lets continue onto that base. We still have a ways to go."  
"Agreed"  
Combined with their total forces the mass of mechs continued onto the to op point, crossing rivers and mountains, squashing any Clanners that got in their way. About dusk they came upon the gorge in which the Back entrance to the base was located. The searched with their scanners for any sign of Clanner activity. There was none. "This doesn't look good" Dervel muttered to himself. The lance leader though that also he sent Aya and Kaleb up the sides of the cliff while the others progressed down into the gorge. The Cliff walls loomed ominously above the mechs as they drove deeper into the gorge. After what seemed like an eternity the mechs reached the back door. Dervel could have hollered in joy but he keep his mouth shut. Aya and Kaleb reported nothing unusual up top. One of the smaller mechs targeted the heavy metal door with the TAG laser and now all they could do was wait. A few minutes later they could hear the familiar screech of the artillery missile as is flew down from the launching tubes on the main ship. The explosion rocked everyone but when the dust settled everyone saw the hug gapping hole the missiles had left where the door was. Just the Kaleb and Aya broke in over the radio. "Ge…ut NOW…mbush……shis." Then nothing but white noise  
"KALEB, AYA" The lance leader yelled into the radio. Everyone else listening in growing fear. The lance leader came back on the radio.   
"Ok everyone we have just lost two warriors. We mourn their loss and as not to share their fate we will retreat." Just then a torrential noise came from behind them. A huge rockslide had cut off their escape rout. At the same time two smoke hulks of what used to be mechs were thrown down in front of the group. They threw off chunks of debris like a pinwheel. In the doorway they had just opened three terrifying shapes took form. They were Daishi's, the biggest mech the clanners had to offer. A cold voice came over the radio. "This is star commander Corbin Pichenko. You surrats are going nowhere. You will not leave this gorge alive. Two more Daishi's appeared on the heap of rubble. "We are trapped. It is doubtful we will see another day but I want you to know that it has been a pleasure commanding you. If we have to go lets take those clanners with us." Obviusly the Star commander expected at least an attempt a surrender but he was totally unawares of what would come. The a challenging yell the Inner Sphere mechs charged. The bullets were so thick it was like a swarm of bees attacking the Daishi beside the Star commander. The missiles streaked from the tubes melting and shattering mech armour when they impacted. One of the Daishis behind the Mechs was blown clear off the rubble pile and landed on the ground below. The Daishis then opened fire and Inner sphere mechs began to drop. The lance leader was knocked down and before he could get up his mech was coated in a seething pile of flame as the missles slammed into his downed mech. Dervel swung his mech around and targeted the knee joint of the closest Diashi. He hit the button above him for an Alpha strike. The combined force of 12 lasers slammed into the knee joint and knocked the mech down. Dervels Mech was overheating so he quickly hit the coolant flush. He and the remaining 3 mech fought back to back keeping the Diashis from breaking them. In one last attempt Dervel told the others to aim at the Star commander and alpha strike him. Seeing their situation hopeless they complied. The torrent of energy rushed toward the mech and forced it backwards while it melted away armor until it his the cockpit where the Star commander was killed, his skeleton was fused to the cockpit chair. The remnants of the lances had overheated and had shut down. The were vulnerable to the enemy. The last thing Dervel ever saw was A Diashi looming over him powering up the PPC's for the killing shot.  
  
Even though the Inner Sphere won the day the tool was extremely high. Many brave soldiers died that day. Dervel's name along with the others of his Lance were engraved into the side of the gorge where that had made their last stand. Due to extensive salvage operations the Inner sphere was able to get the full picture of what happened at Trimera Prime and the toll is had.  



End file.
